Permanent magnet materials such as rare-earth magnets have high energy density and therefore are essential materials to reduce the size of an electrical machine. However, it is hard to obtain an adequate amount of permanent magnet materials due to uneven distribution of resources in the world. For this reason, machines have been designed to reduce use of permanent magnet materials as much as possible. For example, in a rotating electrical machine disclosed in JP-A-2011-250508 corresponding to US 2011/0285243, a consequent-pole rotor is employed to reduce use of permanent magnet materials. The consequent-pole rotor has projections, projecting radially outward from a boss portion, and permanent magnets located between adjacent projections.